vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
Bucatti Vacances (Bugatti Veyron)
The Bugatti Veyron has been renamed to Bucatti Vacances due to copyright reasons. The Bugatti Veyron EB 16.4 is a mid-engined sports car, designed and developed in Germany by the Volkswagen Group and manufactured in Molsheim, France, by Bugatti Automobiles S.A.S, named after the racing driver Pierre Veyron. The original version has a top speed of 407 km/h (253 mph). It was named Car of the Decade and best car award (2000–2009) by the television program Top Gear. The standard Bugatti Veyron also won Top Gear's Best Car Driven All Year award in 2005. The Super Sport version of the Veyron is recognized by Guinness World Records as the fourth fastest production car in the world, with a top speed of 431.072 km/h (268 mph), and the roadster Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse version is the fastest roadster in the world, reaching an averaged top speed of 408.84 km/h (254.04 mph) in a test on 6 April 2013. This top speed record has since then been broken by the Agera R and the Bugatti Chiron, and unofficially by the Hennessy Venom GT. The Bucatti Vacances is probably the worst supercar you can get in this game. Although as a stock car it isn't bad compared to other stock vehicles, it will not prove to the best supercar if upgraded. Max Speed The top speed is great of 252 mph (405 kmh). Acceleration It has okay acceleration for a stock supercar but will not improve much if upgraded. It takes 3.5 seconds for this car to go from 0-100. It gets 8.3 seconds in the Quarter Mile Drag Race. Braking The braking in this car isn't bad and has a 0.7. Handling Similar to its braking, it isn't bad and has a handling of 0.65. This car is not worth to get its upgrades. If you did buy this car in the first place (which you shouldn't have), only get them if you want to waste money or if you have every car in the game fully upgraded. Max Speed This car has a fantastic top speed of 350 mph (492 kmh). Acceleration The acceleration of this car barely gets better and falls behind other supercars. It takes 3.1 seconds for it to go from 0-100 and has a pitiful drag time of 7.5 seconds (with nitro). Braking Braking doesn't really get any better at a 0.75. Handling Handling doesn't change and for the car's top speed, it will not seem so good at a 0.65, but it is better than the Superbil's. (All 0-100 calculations were in miles, not kilometers). * The reason for its lack of good stats is because of Simbuilder's hate towards Bugatti itself. * The remesh is based on the 2011 Bugatti Veyron Supersport. * Vacances, in the car's name, means Holidays in French. (Bugatti is a French car manufacturer) * A reason why Simbuilder hates this car may be because of it's round and puffy shape, contrasting to other's sharp curves and sleek styles. Category:Super Category:Supercars Category:Supercars Dealership Category:Land Vehicles Category:Bugatti Category:Gas Powered Category:Limited Edition Cars Category:Megacar Category:Historic